


Сборник оофури-драбблов

by Suoh



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G, джен, пре-слэш</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Бейсбол - ) это серьезно

**Author's Note:**

> Абе, Сакаегучи, односторонний пейринг, G  
> 710 слов

Абе появляется точно вовремя, Сакаегучи успевает украдкой взглянуть на наручные часы, и именно в этот миг стрелки замирают на половине девятого утра. На Абе серый свитер с вытянутыми, слегка длинноватыми рукавами, а лицо, как и всегда, насуплено-сосредоточенное. Сакаегучи машет рукой в знак приветствия, подбирая подходящие слова.  
\- Привет, - наконец говорит он. – Спасибо, что пришел.  
Абе кивает.  
Сакаегучи все еще не верит, что Абе здесь, что его может интересовать матч младшей лиги – десятилетки с легким мячом и толпа родителей с фотоаппаратами, но он тут, пробивается вместе с ним через толпу, чтобы занять места за домом. Они окружены женщинами от тридцати до сорока, каждая из которых устанавливает свою собственную видеокамеру на штативе. Абе хмурится, но покорно подвигается вправо, чтобы не закрывать кому-то обзор, случайно задевая Сакаегучи коленкой.  
Команды выходят на утреннее невысохшее поле, и Сакаегучи тоже чувствует себя немножко родителем, его тоже охватывает беспокойство и предвкушение. А еще подозрение, что форму придется стирать с отбеливателем, потому что дом окружен грязными расплывшимися лужами.  
Сакаегучи Юки носит второй номер на спине и защиту, Сакегучи Юки – кэтчер, и Сакаегучи Юто часто шутит, что в его жизни слишком много суровых кэтчеров. Может быть, в его жизни просто слишком много бейсбола.  
\- Отец ухал в командировку, - объясняет Сакаегучи, Абе слушает его молча, но внимательно. – А сестра на практике. Представляешь, ей предложили поработать в Токио в редакции. Правда, всего месяц.  
\- Давно твой брат играет? - спрашивает Абе, и в его голосе сквозит любопытство на пару с пугающим энтузиазмом.  
\- Года два, - прикидывает Сакаегучи. – Но родители с детства брали его на мои матчи, так что, наверное, можно сказать, что больше.  
Сакаегучи помнит, что у самого Абе тоже есть младший брат – значит, он не должен считать игру младшей лиги бесполезной возней. Идет только первый иннинг, а Сакаегучи уже понимает, что не ошибся. Абе изучает учеников младшей школы с внимательностью скаута, то и дело подмечая ошибки и удачные решения. Для него нет разницы между десятилетними детьми и профессиональными спортсменами, пока и те, и другие держат в руках биту и отчаянно пытаются добежать до дома.  
\- У них хороший шортстоп, - замечает Абе.  
Он пытается предугадать счет, а Сакаегучи думает, станет ли Юки через несколько лет изобретать стратегии и командовать своими питчерами.  
Матч заканчивается – Абе ошибается на одно очко – и команды кланяются друг другу, с одной стороны мальчишки не могут сдержать слез, а с другой – радости. Юки тоже улыбается, поднимая на лице защиту, и даже с трибун Сакаегучи хорошо видно, какой тот встрепанный и перепачканный.  
Абе и Юки встречают друг друга неловкими кивками головы, но Сакаегучи даже не успевает попытаться разрушить неуклюжую паузу, потому что Абе начинает говорить.  
\- Сколько питчеров в твоей команде?  
«Есть ли второй кэтчер? Какие подачи ловить удобно, а какие – нет? Были ли травмы? Сложно ли найти подход?»  
Юки отвечает коротко и емко, иногда Абе удовлетворенно машет головой, иногда вытягивает вперед руку с невидимой перчаткой и принимается объяснять что-то словами и неясными жестами, но Юки, кажется, понимает. Сакаегучи идет чуть позади, и ему хочется смеяться.  
Где-то на предупреждении о локте младшей лиги они оказываются у выхода среди припаркованных автомобилей.  
\- Я не поеду домой сейчас, - говорит Юки, оборачиваясь к Сакаегучи. – Все соберутся у Инагаки-куна, чтобы отпраздновать победу. Его мама потом отвезет меня на машине.  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается Сакаегучи, - только не забудь мне позвонить.  
\- Если у нас не будет тренировок, - без тени шутки обещает Абе. – Я приду посмотреть на твою следующую игру.  
Юки убегает от них быстро и резво, и Сакаегучи остается только удивляться, откуда в нем столько сил после непростой игры. Они с Абе молча идут к станции.  
\- Спасибо, - произносит Сакаегучи, - что поговорил с Юки. Он любит, когда к нему относятся, как к взрослому.  
Абе смотрит на него вопросительно и долго не может подобрать слов, чуть не спотыкается о камешек.  
\- Но это же бейсбол! – выдыхает он наконец. – Бейсбол – это всегда серьезно!  
«Мне следовало ожидать», - думает про себя Сакаегучи, но вслух говорит только:  
\- Конечно, поэтому Момокан ждет нас завтра к шести.  
У Абе широкий тяжелый шаг, но Сакаегучи не хочется отставать, поэтому он подгоняет себя хорошими мыслями. У Абе смешной профиль и густые брови, это Сакаегучи подмечает, время от времени незаметно поворачивая голову в его сторону. Абе не замечает – никогда не замечает! – осторожных взглядов в свою сторону, но от этого Сакаегучи даже немножко весело. Может, у него тоже все серьезно.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мизутани, Изуми, джен, G  
> 350 слов

Мизутани тряхнул головой, пытаясь убрать со лба взмокшую лохматую челку, и, забывшись, провел по лицу грязными, перепачканными в земле пальцами. На щеке осталась длинная серая полоса. Мизутани потер ее краем мятой футболки, но грязь только размазалась, а кожа вокруг воспалено покраснела.   
\- Мизутани, не отлынивай, - послышался голос тренера. Она стояла, уперев правую руку в бок и закинув на левое плечо биту, и напоминала героиню какой-нибудь видеоигры. Можно было представить, как Абе и Ханаи превращаются в ужасных монстров, как ветер срывает с головы тренера кепку и как развеваются ее длинные тонкие косы. Она могла бы замахнуться битой, снести головы отвратительным чудовищам, вокруг брызнула бы…  
\- Мизутани! – окликнул его уже не тренер.  
Мизутани обернулся. Изуми тоже закинул биту на плечо и упер в бок другую, свободную руку, но выглядел не угрожающе, а скорее раздраженно и устало – как всегда, в общем. Почему-то он перепачкался меньше Мизутани; конечно, он тоже был встрепанный и мокрый, но все равно какой-то аккуратный, а единственными темными пятнами у него на лице были веснушки.  
\- Ты будешь бросать или нет? – Изуми перекинул биту в другую руку. – Придать тебе ускорение?  
\- Нет, я кидаю уже! – засмеялся Мизутани и подбросил в воздух кожаный мячик. Изуми махнул битой, попал. Потом снова попал, промахнулся, попал…  
\- Меняемся, - вдруг сказал он. – Твоя очередь.  
Мизутани перехватил биту, Изуми опустился возле него на корточки и посмотрел снизу-вверх, оценивающе и немного ехидно.   
\- Не теряй связь с реальностью, когда у тебя в руке такая тяжелая штуковина, - предупредил он.  
\- Ты что, - замотал головой Мизутани. – Я же не хочу попасть по тебе! Слушай, Изуми…  
\- Что тебе?  
\- Пойдем вечером ко мне? Порубимся во что-нибудь? Снесем головы парочке монстров, а?  
На секунду Мизутани показалось, что сейчас белый бейсбольный мячик прилетит ему в лицо, но Изуми всего лишь осторожно подбросил его на ладони и поймал. Еще раз поймал.   
\- Пойдем, если ты прежде не снесешь голову мне, - отозвался он наконец.  
Мизутани почему-то захотелось улыбаться, а бита словно стала легче в руке. Первый раз он попал, потом промазал трижды, но потом попал снова.   
На секунду Изуми задержал на нем внимательный серьезный взгляд из-под сведенных к переносице бровей.   
Попал.


End file.
